Rylas/Greed
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal when he's not really serious; Boss (on very hard mode) when he gets serious (personally, you don't want him to get serious). Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Ultimate Shield. Appearance He is a rather mysterious pikmin and as far as anyone can tell that he is one of those yellow pikmin. He is bigger than normal yellow pikmin. He is still not a giant but he is bigger than most pikmin. His leaf never really moves off of one of the eyes but when it does then something happens to him. He has an odd looking weapon by his side that he rarely uses. It cannot be seen for most times except for when it strikes an opponent's body (not anything else). The weapon's true nature is not really seen. Rylas's skin can start to harden rather quickly in a short amount of time thus turning it either black or gray but mostly a mix of the two. Powers He has the power to fully manipulate his body composition by rearranging the atoms in his body. The black or gray coloring comes from the use of carbon being rearranged to make him harder or softer as it pertains to him. He is pretty much a master at it as that he can use other elements to further make his body harder than ever before. He has more powers but those are rarely used if at all. His main personality does switch when the leaf goes to the other eye and visa-versa. His body regenerates itself at any time. Note: *The part about making his body harder or softer has a greater impact on any fight against him. It reduces damage done by attacks and the harder he is then the less damage he takes. If he takes on the form of being 100% damage resistance then he cannot be damaged but that can only last for about a very short time. The only way for him to get to 100% is if he goes into what would be his true form (but that form is only shown if he is serious in a fight). *Rylas and Greed are exceptionally smart. Weaknesses None Resistances Damage (depending on how hardened his skin is) Immunities Damage (100% but lasts for a very short time) Personality He has generally two personalities (or well one personality for each being within him (making it two). There is one where he is kind and caring and considers friends as more than just posessions. The other personality is cold and generally uncaring. This other personality views friends as mere posessions. He doesn't like his posessions being hurt, damaged, or destroyed. The first personality does what he can to protect the others. The other personality wants only to have more friends and has never considered what it means to be friends with someone. The first personality knows the concept well. Both personalities can get quite serious in battle but most of the time, they fight to amuse themselves. The simple way of describing the two personalities on friends is: Quality (first personality) vs. Quantity (Second Personality). It's in the best interest that you don't annoy either personality (being). History He gained his power only recently due to a few mysterious circumstances and he was rather a very dull normal pikmin until that time came. His other side has a much more diverse history that is shrouded in mystery and deceit. All that is known is that this side has been reborn through crude methods. Themes Main Theme: Love is Justice - Code Geass R2 Battle Theme: Knives and Shadows - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Trivia He was created because I really like watching the show, Fullmetal Alchemist but then again... I loved the better version (the one that follows the manga closely (well not as close as one thought to believe but still strict to that storyline)). I decided to create a pikmin version of Greed (aka one of the Homunculus) and Ling as well. Tropes Accidental Hero, Chaotic Good, Many Spirits Inside Of One (well actually two), Split Personality, Super Powered Evil Side (slight one here in the evil department), .... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters